<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Everything To Win (The Only Thing I Lose is You) by FancifulUniKitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850208">With Everything To Win (The Only Thing I Lose is You)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulUniKitty/pseuds/FancifulUniKitty'>FancifulUniKitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anastasia the Musical - Freeform, Ben doesn’t back down, Ben is her director, Multi, Musical theater AU, Phasma is a bitch, Power Dynamics, Rated E after Chapter Three, Rey is a LITTLE diva-ish, Rey is his star, Rey is sassy and defensive, Slow Burn, Smut Coming, a little side StormPilot romance, kind of, look guys I’m Dr Seuss lol, oops that was a pun, out to ruin Rey, spoilers for the musical, there will be angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulUniKitty/pseuds/FancifulUniKitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey Kenobi is a Broadway superstar. She has the face, the voice, numerous awards... and a now notoriously bad attitude. Benjamin Solo is an up-and-coming director bringing Anastasia to the Broadway circuit - and his sights are set on casting Rey as Anya. After making serious waves with her previous director, Rey has to prove she's worth the risk Ben is making. But, Ben has a secret motivation behind pursuing this particular show, and Rey's casting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Audition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p><br/>When Rey first hears the rumors about Anastasia coming to Broadway, she thinks it's a lie. Would it be a dream come true for her favorite film of all time to become a musical? Certainly. But there’s no way it can be true. That’s what she tells herself to avoid disappointment. Then the official announcement hits and she’s already contracted for another seven months with <em> Matilda </em> . So, there’s no way she will have time to audition, surely they are far enough into development to start the official casting soon, if they’re already making an announcement on broadway.com for an opening in just over a year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As it turns out, the auditions aren’t so soon. Something about creative disagreements amongst the writing team holds them up, and Rey can’t believe her luck. By the time Finn calls her to let her know she’s secured an audition ahead of the open casting call, there’s only five weeks left of her show and she’s tempted, <em>so tempted</em>, to say fuck it and break her contract. Her understudy, Kaydel, has only had a handful of chances to perform, so Rey is sure she would love the opportunity. Of course, there’s no guarantee she would even get <b><em>a</em></b> part, let alone <b><em>the</em></b> part. New York is not short on talent and she’s sure people will be traveling from all over to try to snag this role. A million women her age would love to be playing Anya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But a million women don’t share the same connection that Rey has to Anya’s story. So maybe she’s not wrong to hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or at least, she can hope for hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So she begins to plan. She has to have the perfect song prepared. Of course, with her experience she is at both an advantage and a severe disadvantage. She’s secured a private audition ahead of the casting call, which means at least one person on the production team must be interested, but she’s not foolish enough to think she’s a shoe-in at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not with Gwen Phasma attached as a stage manager. She’d been the director with Matilda when Rey had first been selected to replace Lauren Ward, and when rehearsals began, so did the drama. Rey was aware that she’d garnered herself a reputation, she’s heard what people say and think about her. But she’s also not unaware of her star power. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She has two Tonys, a Grammy and a Drama Desk Award. Not that awards matter, really, but any director would be a fool not to take notice of how attractive her name is to audiences. When she guest stars in a show for a week, that week is sold out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, after running Phasma off from Matilda, she’s also keenly aware that her reputation has taken a nosedive. But it’s simply <em> not </em> her fault that that woman couldn’t handle the fact that, for once, she was working with a true star.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s not so sure about this director though; she’s never heard of Benjamin O. Solo before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s usually not into these sort of big wig productions, he hasn’t actually directed a musical before.” Finn tells her when they sit down to lunch one Monday a few short weeks before her audition. “This isn’t even premiering in New York - it’ll be in previews for a few months in Connecticut, so if this pans out we’ll have to sublease your apartment here and find you something out there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She nods along as she chews through her omelette. At this point in the game, the show has been in pre-production for nearly three years. From what she’s heard - and everyone has been incredibly tight-lipped so it hasn’t been much - the script has had at least seven rewrites between the original reading and the workshopping stage. So she’s not even sure exactly how close the show will be to the source material, but she can worry about that later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, but if this guy's never directed a musical, what is he doing directing this?” Rey is scrolling through her phone now, reading what she can about this guy. “I mean, his resume is impressive, stage managing, directing, even a co-writer credit on a couple small shows, but most of it is pretty serious stuff. I mean, Oedipus Rex? The Women?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know.” Finn agrees “Maybe he just wanted a change? I know he’s been working in the West End for the last nine years, this will be his first play on Broadway.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not going to lie, Finn, I’m nervous.” Rey admits. “I haven’t wanted a role nearly as badly as I want this one, and with Phas as a producer, and people are saying she will be stage manager as well… I almost feel like it’s a waste of time to even audition, you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Solo asked for you.” Finn says with a shrug, like it’s that simple. “I don’t know why, or if he’s seen you in something else, or just knows Rey Kenobi means ticket sales, but he asked for you. I think that means your chances are higher than you think, Peanut.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I certainly hope so, because I am having a hell of a time figuring out an audition song!” Rey leans back in her seat and folds her arms across her chest in frustration. “I mean, the list of requirements he sent us - no Disney, no show that has debuted on the West End of Broadway in the last seven years, nothing from the animated film, nothing currently running on the West End or Broadway, I mean come on!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“None of it is all that unusual.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not the end of the no-go list.” Rey gives him her best ‘you should know this, you booked it’ look. “Without going pop or too contemporary or mainstream, I have a shortlist but none of them feel like ‘the one’, you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What have you got?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They go over the list she’s compiled and debate back and forth as to which one she should choose. Finn throws in a couple of suggestions, all shut down by Rey, of course. After several minutes of discourse, they finally agree on a song that they think Rey will be able to deliver the right emotions with, something that toes the line of a couple of Solo’s requirements, but Finn is positive it won’t matter that much. </p>
<p>So home to Brooklyn she goes, to rehearse… and rehearse… and rehearse. She also researches, and researches and researches. Anything she can find on this Benjamin Solo, but it’s all to do with his recent success in the West End. He seems to have almost appeared out of thin air, taking the theater world by storm like he’s Noah Baumbach or something. The more she’s <em> not </em> able to find about him, the more frustrated she’s becoming. So when “one quick Google search” has turned into seven not-so-quick Google searches over just a couple of days, she decides she needs a break from thinking about this Solo character. He can be a real-life vampire, for all she cares, he’s interested in her for the role and that <em> should </em> count for something. Still...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Five days before she’s set to travel to Hartford for the audition, Finn emails her a copy of the scene they want her to read. It almost coincides with the song she’s chosen, ironically. At least it’s a more fleshed out adaptation from the film; she thinks she’d be really upset to read a brand new scene if she were to end up not getting the part. She responds to Finn, asking if he knows the actor she’ll be reading with, as no official casting has been announced for Dimitry yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like you’ll just be reading with whoever is available, Peanut.” Finn tells her when he calls that night to confirm their travel plans. “So even if it’s just some terrible stage hand reading with you, you just have to go in there and sell it, ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not enough for you to know, Rey,” Finn is scolding her, which is not something he typically does, and Rey isn’t sure she cares for it too much. “You have to do it. After that fiasco with Phas, if you can get this role we can turn things around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was hardly a fiasco, but I’ll do what I need to do, Finn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atta girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning of the audition, Rey wakes several hours ahead of time, beginning her morning with coffee and a face mask. She wants to<em> glow </em> on that stage. She meditates while the mask soaks in, does her vocal exercises in the shower, and finally gets to work. She’s brought two outfits today, laid out carefully on the second bed across the room from her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first, one of her more comfortable go-to audition styles. The deep burgundy dress falls just below the knee, making it more than appropriate in length, and is a soft, flowy chiffon that feels just a little above casual, but not nearly formal enough for an actual event. She has a simple black cardigan and solid black Converse set aside to pair with it. Simple, a bit above casual, and most importantly, comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second outfit, she’s really not sure if she’ll even need or if there will be time for a costume change in between the reading and the singing, or what Solo’s methods of holding a private audition were so it’s hard to say. But she’d brought it in hopes of showing the casting team just how committed she is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Diva though she may (allegedly) be, nobody who has ever worked with her would be able to honestly say she wasn’t fully committed to the characters she took on. In fact, the dress she’ll be wearing when she sings was inspired by none other than Miss Honey when she’d been shopping and picked it up a few months ago. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks at the soft pajama set and smiles as she begins to fold them to put in the bag she’ll be bringing with her to the theater. It’s comical, the way they’re so massive on her petite frame, and the shade of blue was such an uncanny match for the film scene, she’s sure if she’s able to get fully into character she’ll have the role in the bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She and Finn find themselves sitting outside the theater running lines a full hour early for her appointment with Solo and Phasma. She hasn’t been able to discern if anyone else will be present, though, and it probably shouldn’t bother her, but it does. A production this size usually has more than just two people present. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I tell you a secret?” Finn starts the scene. He’s not really acting, just reading, but Rey still attempts her best terrified face, mouth ajar and eyes wide. In the scene, Anya is having ominous visions of her siblings and parents, though she has no recollection of who they are at this point. Hence, terrified. “I’m going to die soon. We all are. Do you have a secret?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…” she pauses just briefly, looking away from Finn as if she is genuinely trying to come up with a secret to tell the strange boy. Finally she whispers, “I don’t know who I am…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s silly.” Finn’s taken on a higher pitched tone now, as if he’s just realized he’s supposed to be playing her much younger brother. “Everyone knows who they are!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey sits and ponders this, though on paper she’s supposed to be screaming. She’s had some time to go over the script, sure, and she knew she’d have to say those words out loud (and would every night, 6 nights a week for who knows how long should today go well), but still saying them out loud to another person for the first time is creating a tight feeling in chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anya?” Finn says, his voice deeper now that he’s reading Dimitry’s lines. Rey is still lost in her own world, thinking back to the years spent in the group home, waiting, hoping, wondering… “Anya?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn snaps his fingers in front of her face, attempting to catch her attention and Rey startles. “You alright, Peanut?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, just thinking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, it’s probably for the best; don’t want you to waste all the good stuff on me, eh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey draws her mouth into a tight smile and nods. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nervous?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little,” she admits. “Though not so much about the audition itself, I’m confident about it. More so who else will be there, who else is going to have influence over the decision. I have one strike, how many more will there be before I’m considered out?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finn responds by simply putting his arm around her shoulder and giving a light squeeze, and it’s just what she needs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s do this.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The stage where they are planning to run previews of the show is fine. It’s not as grand as the stages she is used to at this point in her career, but Rey can make a sidewalk a stage. When they enter, they are told by a woman working the box office that Mr. Solo and company are still discussing things in the office just down the hall, and should be out shortly. Rey thanks her and sits on a bench in the lobby, using the best of her skills to camouflage the annoyed look she’s sure has taken up residence on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, she’s early, but they could at least be <em> ready </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She makes sure that her spine is straight as she crosses one leg over the other, not wanting anyone of significance to see her slouching or behaving as if this is beneath her. Knowing the absolutely miserable length Phasma will go to to smear her reputation, the last thing she needs is to be seen by Mr. Solo looking anything less than polished and ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulls the book she’s brought with her and a yellow highlighter out of her messenger bag and begins to read, opening it to the page she has marked with a paperclip and begins to read, marking the information she deems most crucial with her highlighter as she goes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So long and so many pages pass that she doesn’t hear the office door open, or the following footsteps. So consumed in her reading material is she that she cannot even sense the presence that has come to stand before her until it’s shadow is blocking part of her page. As her eyes begin to follow the path of the pestering shadow, she’s taken aback by just how… <em> large </em> the shadow-makers feet are. Easily double the size of her own, she’s sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, hoping not to embarrass herself further, she drags her eyes upward, sweeping across thick thighs, arms that are impressive even in the sleeves of his blue sport coat, an incredibly broad chest and shoulders before finally landing on a face that makes her cheeks burn like fire while the blood seems to drain completely from the rest of her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This man, this incredibly, ridiculously large man, must be the most attractive one she’s ever seen. His dark waves just graze the tops of his shoulders, coiffed perfectly away from his face, just covering the tops of what appear to be quite large (and adorable) ears. His face is both interesting and unique in its own way. His skin is covered with a small galaxy’s worth of tiny moles, and his lips are so full and plush. From this angle it’s hard to discern the exact color of his eyes, but they are dark and absolutely burning through her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey decides it should be illegal for <em> any </em> man to be this attractive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you Miss Kenobi?” That <em> voice. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I’m Rey.” She puts the book and pen back into her bag quickly and rises. She’s a bit taller than the average woman, and still he towers over her; she has to look up to meet his eyes. He extends his hand, and she’s not sure how she missed them. They are definitely twice the size of her own. She reaches out to shake his hand and can’t help but gape a little at the way her hand practically disappears within his as they greet one another.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben Solo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes snap up again and she is sure she’s blushing. “The director?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be me.” He explains. He looks so serious, but not menacing. He looks… familiar, in a way. “Miss Phasma is in the auditorium already, I apologize for not being out here to greet you. As it turns out the person we had planned to read with you today has come down with a stomach bug.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Rey isn’t sure what to say other than that, but even that feels like it’d been the wrong thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, let’s get started, shall we?” He nods his head toward the auditorium door that is propped open twenty feet away, and Rey nods her agreement. He waves a hand, as if to say ‘ladies first’ and Rey smiles at her feet as she leads the way. About fifteen rows from the pit sits Satan herself - white blonde hair styled into sleek pompadour style at the top of Gwen Phasma’s head and next to her - three empty chairs. Who else will be joining them?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben points her to the door that will lead to the backstage area and encourages her to have a drink or a breather, whatever she needs and to step out on center stage when she’s ready. She thanks him quietly and moves on her way. She stretches, shakes her body out the best she can to get rid of the last minute jitters that always come with an audition. When she feels calmed and collected enough, she climbs the steps that lead into the wings and follows the spotlight to center stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looks out to the mostly empty seats; by this point Finn has finally snuck in past the box office attendant and is hiding in the back, offering what looks like a thumbs up. Her eyes travel until they finally land on the table Ben and Phasma are seated at and she notices a third person, a woman, a bit older than both of the other two, her greyed hair decorated with an elaborate crown braid. She doesn’t recognize this woman’s face, though there is a vague familiarity to her features, or at least what Rey can make out of them from her place on stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miss Kenobi,” Mr. Solo is standing, adjusting his coat and gesturing towards the third member of the panel, this is one of our producers, Leia Organa.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Ben introduces the woman her mind once again returns to the group home she’d been raised in. It had the name Organa on the door. And the sign in the front yard. And on all the paperwork. It certainly wasn’t a common name. This must be a sign.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Miss Organa.” Rey nods and smiles at the woman, who offers her a small nod but nothing else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Another producer and stage manager, Gwen Phasma.” Ben continues with the introduction and for the first time in nearly a year, Rey has to lock her hazel eyes with Phasma’s icy blues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenobi.” Phasma doesn’t so much as blink, her eyebrow quirked up and her arms folded across her chest as if to prove how ready she was for the fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Miss Phasma.” Two can play this game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Our casting director, Dopheld Mitaka, unfortunately had a family emergency last night,” Ben explains. “but he will be sent the recording for consideration before we come to a final decision. I apologize you aren’t able to meet him today.”<br/><br/>“It’s fine, Mr. Solo,” Rey gives a sympathetic nod. “Family should always come first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr. Solo and Ms. Organa share a look across the table. Phasma still hasn’t blinked and is shooting metaphorical daggers through Rey from her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Miss Kenobi,” Ben clears his throat, finally catching Phasma’s attention. “Since we are ahead of schedule I will ask you whether you would like to sing first or read?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sing, please.” Rey doesn’t hesitate in her response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Very well, proceed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey closes her eyes for a moment, allowing herself to travel just once more to the Organa Youth and Family Services Public Home. She’d been three when she’d arrived there, too young to remember anything on her own. Not even her last name. Kenobi was a stage name she’d adopted in honor of her favorite philosopher, Ben Kenobi. Her legal name had been made Doe when no record of her could be found. Rey Doe. It made sense that she could sing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having gotten herself into the proper headspace, she begins to sing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Maybe far away </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Or maybe real nearby </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He may be pouring her coffee </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She may be straightening his tie </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Maybe in a house </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> All hidden by a hill </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She's sitting playing piano </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He's sitting paying a bill </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey begins to glide across the stage, not big motions or choreography, just allowing the song to guide her. She imagines all the things her parents might be doing right now. If they know how far she’s come in this life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Betcha they're young </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Betcha they're smart </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Bet they collect things </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Like ashtrays and art </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Betcha they're good </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Why shouldn't they be? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Their one mistake </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Was giving up me </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It bothers her so, how it could be so easy for them to walk away. Surely they hadn’t been terrible people, at least they thought to bring her to a children’s home and didn’t simply abandon her in the streets. That has to mean something. Right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She glances at their table for a moment, Ben has donned a pair of glasses that are reflecting the stage lights back to her, so she isn’t sure what his eyes are saying about the song choice, but she notes that he is writing things down. That could be good or bad. Phasma is leaning back, arms still crossed and looking as disinterested as ever. But Ms. Organa, she’s leaning forward, elbows on the table. Her fingers are laced together creating a hammock for her chin. That seems positive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> So maybe now it's time </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And maybe when I wake </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> They'll be there calling me "baby" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Maybe </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been a foolish dream, really. That her parents might come back, that she might finally have some closure about who she is, where she’s from. Foolish, but persistent. It’s the biggest reason she’s pursued a career on stage, hoping one day, if she’s gained a large enough following, they might see her one day. Maybe they would recognize the little girl they left behind. Maybe they would reach out… maybe. They still haven’t, but even foolish dreams are hard to kill. She feels a tightening in her throat, a burning in her eyes, but still she perseveres.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Betcha he reads </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Betcha she sews </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Maybe she's made me a closet of clothes </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Maybe they're strict </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> As straight as a line </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She draws in a quick, deep breath, preparing to belt the next couple of lines. Her throat relaxes enough to continue as soon as the first tear escapes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Don't really care </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> As long as they're mine </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pauses, pressing her hands to her diaphragm. She needs to reel herself back in; more tears have already started to fall. Her voice hasn’t cracked, but she’s not sure she would be able to stop it at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> So maybe now this prayer's </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The last one of its kind </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Won't you please come get your "baby" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She finally looks back to the table again, and immediately her eyes lock on Ben, his glasses removed and his eyes following her intently. She swallows down the sound that’s threatening to escape at the tender way he is looking at her. While her emotions are real, she can’t help but feel a bit hopeful, at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Maybe? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The auditorium is completely silent for several seconds. She sees Ms. Organa lean across the table and whisper to Ben, though she cannot hear what they’re saying from this far away. They’re both speaking rather quickly, judging by the way their mouths are moving. Phasma’s eyes do not leave her the entire time. Bitch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Miss Kenobi.” Ben finally says, once again standing from his seat. “Why don’t you grab some water and then we will continue with the reading portion of the audition?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” She nods awkwardly and waits until she is in the wings before wiping her eyes. Finn is waiting for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peanut!” He whisper-shouts. “That was beautiful. I’m not going to lie, I thought we had better options on the table for songs, but the way you acted through that? Fucking brilliant!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hands her a water bottle as he wraps her in a hug. She figures they have about three minutes before she has to head back to stage. She considers running to the bathroom to change into the pajamas she’s brought, but when movement on stage catches the corner of her eye. Mr. Solo is setting up two chairs facing one another. Then, script in hand, he’s sitting in one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thanks Finn for the water and tells him she’s ready, he can go back into the auditorium now. She runs her hands down her dress, attempting to smooth out any wrinkles and nerves that may be there, turns on her heel and heads back out to the stage with her head held high.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, Miss Kenobi,” Mr. Solo greets her, gesturing for her to sit. She does, accepting the script he is offering her. “Since Mr. Hux was unavailable today, it looks like I will be reading the part of Dmitry with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” Rey nods because, <em> of course. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will be starting on page four of the section we sent you.” he says, picking up a foot to rest on his opposite knee. “We’ll start after the ensemble section. Whenever you’re ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey draws in a deep breath, then locks eyes with Mr. Solo, nodding to let him know she’s ready and then lets out a scream that can only be described as blood-curdling. Solo even jumps a bit, even though he’d been expecting it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” she shouts, rising from her chair, her hands fisting in her hair as if in a panic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anya?” Solo reaches a hand out and places it on her arm. Rey isn’t acting when she startles from the touch, though he doesn’t need to know that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The, the voices,” she recovers quickly, trembling her voice. “The voices keep coming back!”</p>
<p>She backs away from him, as if <em> he </em>is the ghost that’s come out of her nightmare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” He says softly, rising to his feet slowly and approaching her with open arms. “That’s all they are. Just voices. You’re having a nightmare.” His hand touches her arm again and, God, he is warm. And his palms are soft. He slowly guides her back to her chair and places his free hand at the small of her back to help guide her to sit. Rey begins to breathe quickly and shallowly, as if she truly can’t catch her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay with me, Dmitry!” She begs when he moves to sit in his own seat. “I’m frightened.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben grabs his chair and slides until it is connected with hers, creating a makeshift loveseat. His bulking frame takes up nearly two thirds and their shared space, so he places his arm behind her across the backs of the chairs to accommodate her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that better?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s looking at her with such an intensity, she almost feels as if he’s auditioning with her. Only, he has no reason to be so convincing. So why is he?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who…” She takes a moment, looks down at her hands that have been worrying away at the skirt of her dress. “Who do you think I am, Dmitry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There are those intense eyes again, and from this close she can see they’re hazel, but like her own eyes. His have a darker brown, and the green is almost an amber gold. He has beautiful eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I were the Dowager Empress, I would want you to be <em> Anastasia </em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You would?” She says it softly so as to convey a whisper to the audience. She says it with disbelief in her voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I would want her to be a beautiful,” the corners of his mouth quirk up for a fraction of a second at that, but she’s sure he’d been about to smile at her. “strong, and intelligent young woman.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She pulls back, her eyebrows furrowed together, confused. She’s just a scrawny little orphan girl, after all. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...is that what you think I am?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mr. Solo swallows and her eyes flicker down to watch his Adam’s apple bobbing. She hopes he doesn’t notice, but when her eyes go back to his, the intensity from before is replaced with something else. Something softer, more vulnerable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” She gives him a small, but genuine smile at that. Even though it is just pretend, and she has pretended to fall in love so, so many times, the smiles he gives her back makes her wish for just a moment that this time it might be real. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They just stare at each other for several moments. She’s not sure what to say, considering the script called for a song after this but had not included any lyrics. But looking at this beautiful man, and the way he’s looking at her, she’s almost lost enough not to care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That is, until a throat clears from that table and Ben removes his arm from behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that was, um, “ Solo clears his throat and stands up, offering Rey a hand to help her to her feet. “That was good Miss Johnson, I think, let’s um, turn to page eleven? And then-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, come on now, Ben,” Phasma drawls and they both turn to face her. “I think we’ve seen enough, we have three other auditions today.”<br/><br/>“Phasma.” Ben’s voice is deep and warning and Rey almost shivers. She more than almost has goosebumps all over. Then, slowly and with great dramatic flair, Ms Organa stands from her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Children.” She says, shooting them both a maternal look. “Please don’t behave this way in front of our guest. Rey, dear, your audition was lovely. I think we have what we need. We’ll be in touch soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s a dismissal if she’s ever heard one. Ben looks back at her apologetically and then exits stage right. The anger and embarrassment bubbles up inside her so quickly that she can’t stop the words from flying out of her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am not finished. If you didn’t like my song choice, Phasma, name a tune.” Ms. Organa looks completely shell shocked by the outburst and Phasma has that annoying smirk again, like she knows she’s got Rey to walk right into her trap. “I understand that <em> we </em>have issues from a prior dispute, but I am here, by request of your director, may I remind you, and said director wants to see another scene.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her own arms are mirroring Phasma’s now, folding tightly across her chest, one hip cocked out to the side. If Phasma wants to play hardball;, she’s game. If people are going to accuse her of diva behavior, primarily because of this woman,she might as well be a diva.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose that settles that,” If Rey didn’t know any better, she would say this Organa woman looks completely and utterly entertained by the scene that has just played out, but the older woman simply pulls her chair back and out flips a couple of pages in her own script. “Let’s have you go to part two, then, and start with the monologue shall we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey nods, but doesn’t smile, until she catches a glimpse of the wings at stage right, where Ben is still standing and smiling at her. Fully, toothily smiling at her. She would have never guessed he had dimples. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her back is to the audience so she allows herself to smile back before picking up her script and turning to page two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next six weeks are agony. Various cast member announcements begin to come out, at first all smaller roles - Amilyn Holdo will be playing the Dowager Empress, Armitage Hux will be playing an original character who had been redacted from the portions of the script she’s been able to see so far. Bazine Netal will be playing Lily. Snap Wexley is cast as Vlad. She’s met or worked with all of these people before, and she begins to feel excited, they should be calling her for a chemistry test for whomever they are considering to play opposite Anya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But then six weeks have gone by and Poe Dameron is announced to have been cast as Dmitry. She rolls her eyes at the choice, even if it does make sense. She can’t help but be crushed when this announcement is made, so she spends the day on the sofa, catching up on Netflix eating all the ice cream she couldn’t have while she was performing and it’s quite late into the night before her phone rings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Finn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She immediately pauses the baking show she’d been watching to answer. It had to be an emergency if he was calling unscheduled her after 9pm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hel-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey! Oh, my god! Can you believe it? We did it! We did it!” He’s shouting and hollering so loud that she has to hold the phone away from her ear until he calms down enough to ask,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you on about, Finn?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You haven’t seen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That Poe Dameron was cast as Dmitry this morning?” Rey rolls her eyes again. “Yeah, I saw it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Rey.” Finn laughs on his end of the line. “I just got an email from Benjamin Solo, and you should have the same one in your inbox.”<br/><br/>“Email?” Rey sits up straighter, pressing the speaker button so she can still talk to Finn while checking her email on the phone. She has to scroll a bit before she finds what Finn is talking about.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>TO: Miss Rey Kenobi</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>FROM: Benjamin O. Solo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CC: Finn Storm, Resistance Management</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>RE: Congratulations</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dear Miss Kenobi,</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>It is with great pleasure that I would like to offer you the role of Anya, if you will have it. Please see attached a copy of the contract, and call my office if you have any questions. A formal offer will be in your agent’s mailbox, but I wanted to reach out to you personally. I look forward to working with you, should you choose to accept.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Regards,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Benjamin O. Solo</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Oh, my god.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, my god.” Rey says again breathlessly as her face breaks into a smile so wide her cheeks immediately feel tight and painful. “<em> I’m going to be Anastasia! </em>”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pre-Audition Jitters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey gets her copy of the script and is not happy. Cue diva behavior.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p><br/>Three days after Rey signs her contract, which unfortunately Mr. Solo had not been present for, she is messengered a copy of the script as well as a hard copy of the rehearsal schedule. She double checks the dates on the schedule, confirming that she is indeed scheduled to be in Hartford within the next twenty-one days, and then dials Finn, leaving the script untouched on her kitchen counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Peanut!” Finn answers enthusiastically. “Did you get the script? I just got an alert confirming it was signed for.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, and the rehearsal schedule.” Rey says matter-of-factly. “So we need to figure out where I will be staying in Hartford if I need to be there in just three weeks’ time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Finn reassures. “I’ve already got a couple of places lined up for you to see, so you’ll be taking a little overnight there on Thursday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They go back and forth hashing out the details of Rey’s trip, the potential apartments, and the scheduling of the upcoming rehearsals. Before hanging up, he reminds her to look over the script, take notes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your name has power, remember that. If there is anything you don’t like, you let me know and I will set up a meeting with Solo.”<br/><br/>“Yeah,” Rey laughs, “because that will definitely help with the bullocks Phasma has no doubt been feeding him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck Phasma, Rey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, Finn,” Rey laughs humorlessly, “if I had just done that in the first place I wouldn’t have gotten this part, and would probably would have been slapped with a sexual harassment claim by now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know that’s true.” Finn huffs a laugh at his end of the line before becoming silent. A few seconds tick by where Rey wishes he weren’t her agent and manager anymore, but rather, just her friend. It’s been so long since they could still talk about things other than work, and in the seconds it takes for him to start speaking again, Rey finds herself wishing that she could go back to before.</p>
<p>“Well, listen, Peanut.” Finn finally says, “I have to get on a couple of calls with other clients, but I want you to check in when you arrive in Hartford on Thursday, and update me after you’ve seen all the apartments, ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey agrees and wishes him a good night. She knows that he’s just doing what he’s being paid to do, and he’s <em> good </em>at what he does. Excellent at it, really. But it’s nights like this, when she’s beginning to feel anxious about everything that has been happening lately that she really, really wishes she had a friend to just sit and talk it out with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, she grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and heads to bed, her script still sitting on the kitchen counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thursday morning she has a three hour train ride from Grand Central to Hartford at 7:30 am, her first apartment viewing at 1 pm and is regretting her decision to not make these arrangements herself in the first place. Finn is really excellent at his job, but he expects everything to be as fast-paced as he is and frankly, it is exhausting. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, Thursday morning finds her awake, showered and dressed appropriately, an overnight bag on her arm and out the door by 6:40. For her, this is next to miraculous, though she knows Finn would tell her she’s already running late if he were going with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would also tell her that the train ride would be a most opportune time to pour over that script. The script that’s been sitting in the same spot on her kitchen counter for days now. It’s not that she doesn’t care - quite the opposite, actually. She wants this more than she’s wanted almost anything. Almost. But the more time that fills the space between her audition and the actual show, the more she feels like she’s waiting for the other shoe to drop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If she doesn’t read the script quite yet, then she can avoid disappointment just a bit longer if that does happen. Logically she knows she’s being silly; she auditioned fair and square, the director wanted her. The producers wanted her. The casting director wanted her. Still, the idea that this, her <em> dream </em> role, could disappear keeps her on her toes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She has the script tucked into her messenger bag, and she reasons with herself that it would be unwise to flip through it in such a public place as the train, but she will definitely take a look when she’s done looking at apartments later. At the hotel. For sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The first apartment is fine, nothing to write home about, certainly, but adequate for her needs. The second one is a definite ‘no’. The third she likes quite a bit more than the first, it doesn’t have nearly as modern of amenities, but the large bay window in the living room faces the sun just right, and the evening sky’s oranges and golds filter through the curtains as she walks through. It’s romantic, makes her feel as if she is walking straight through a sunset and being wrapped in a loving hug at the same time. Her own personal golden hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wants to sign the lease immediately, but Finn insists she at least see the three options that have already been lined up Friday before making that decision.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, she heads back to her hotel, resolving to take a warm bubble bath, relax, and dig into this script before Finn really does rip her head off. She isn’t even sure what it is he thinks she’s going to see; she knows the film by <em> heart. </em> Sure, there will be alterations and additions, to make it more palatable to all ages and accommodate an appropriate runtime for theater, but still. It can’t possibly be that different.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours later, while she sips on a glass of merlot amongst her generous mountain of bubbles in the bathtub, Rey has finally settled in to read the script. It takes a while to get there, but she’s just reaching the midpoint when she begins to see where Finn’s insistence about her reading it has come from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Original characters are not unheard of in movie-to-stage adaptations. She knew Armitage Hux would be playing someone who was made up specifically for the play. She hadn’t thought he would be replacing Dmitry as the love interest. It’s not what she signed up for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, she persists. She is a few songs and scenes ahead, and calms a bit when realizing the Dmitry does, in fact, love Anya, when she reads it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anya has finally reunited with Nana (she has already made a note to bring up that it is ridiculous that they have changed Marie’s pet name from Grandmama to Nana). Anya is finally about to have a family again. Her stomach begins to bubble with happiness as she thinks about Anya and Grandmama rummaging through old letters and drawings, reminiscing about the memories made before their separation; it's what she’d always hoped to have for herself one day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Nana, because Grandmama simply would never, rejects Anya. Calls her a fraud. Screams at her, tells her to leave. The more Rey reads, the higher her heart is climbing the column of her throat, threatening to spill out in violent sobs she knows she won’t be able to stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So she stops reading instead, and reaches over the side of the tub for her phone. This simply will not stand. She’ll walk if she has to. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she holds the phone up to her ear, it dawns on her that it's after nine o’clock at night and quite rude to be calling any sort of professional acquaintance at this hour, but she doesn’t care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She needs Solo and she needs him <em> now </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ring. Ring. Ring.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She thinks for a moment she’ll have to leave a scathing voicemail, which would be far less satisfying than doing this in real time, and begins to prepare her speech when the line clicks and a voice that is significantly deeper than the one she remembers from six weeks ago speaks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello?”<br/><br/>“Mister Solo, it’s Rey Kenobi.” She says, straight to the point. No time for pleasantries tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey,” he says in a rough voice, as if she’s pulled him away from sleep. “What,” yawn, “can I do for you? Is everything alright?”<br/><br/>“No.” she says shortly. “As a matter of fact, it is <em> not </em> alright, Mister Solo, and if you expect me to carry on with this contract I need some of this content in your script resolved immediately.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is silence on his end. His breathing sounds deep and even, she almost wonders if he’s fallen right back to sleep until she hears him draw in a particularly deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When can I schedule a meeting with you? I can be in New York as early as Saturday morning.”<br/><br/>“That won’t do, Mister Solo.” Saturday? How can he possibly suggest such a thing when this is as urgent as it is? “I’m in Hartford until tomorrow night and I would like this addressed before I leave.” <br/><br/>“Yeah, Phasma said we’d have issues.” It sounds as if he’s speaking to himself, he says it so quietly. The mention of that woman does nothing for her rising temper but before she can vocalize as much, he’s speaking again. To her this time. “I can do a dinner meeting tomorrow evening, would seven work for you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It will, so she agrees. He tells her he will send her a text to confirm the details and wishes her a good night. She does not return the sentiment before hanging up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After, she spends entirely too long thinking about the gravelly way he spoke when she had first called, the way he’d sounded as if she’d woken him from a particularly deep sleep. Her mind wanders to thoughts of him with bed head, those ridiculously gorgeous locks of his splayed haphazardly across his face and she can’t help thinking she’d like to see that for herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And if she has to walk away from this show because of these asinine changes to Grandmama, maybe she’ll actually get a chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the car Solo has sent for her arrives at the restaurant the following evening, it crosses her mind that she is more than a bit underdressed, in her distressed jeans and combat boots. They’re both designer, with a cashmere sweater, but ripped jeans are ripped jeans. This place, ON20, is nicer than she thought it’d be. Up several stories, twenty to be exact, the minute she walks in she is greeted with the same golden-orange glow through the window panes that she loved about apartment number two, and once her eyes adjust, her breath catches in her throat at the view. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To her left, all of the downtown skyscrapers and historical buildings that the casual suburbanite might confuse with any other “big city”, and to her right an incredible view of the Connecticut river cutting through the state, with the lushest trees on either side and a most picturesque image of Founders Bridge. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She offers the name Solo when asked the name of her reservation and follows the hostess through the restaurant, looking around as she did. She noticed the full bar and silently thanked God, or whomever. At least after this meeting she’d be able to order something stronger than the merlot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, she spots him. He’s at a table set for two in a corner near the water, and the way the orange glow of sunsets casts upon him stokes the fire that has been burning low in her belly since he’d hung up the night prior.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He glances up from his phone and spots her, raising a hand, two fingers lifted higher than the others, reminding her of their handshake when they’d first met, how those fingers and that hand and swallowed hers whole. He stands and rounds their table, pulling her chair out for her and thanking the hostess before returning to his own seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He asks how her business in Hartford has been going, has she had a chance to see the rest of Connecticut in all her travels, and other such pleasantries while they peruse the menus provided. She indulges him until a waiter arrives to take their orders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She makes note of the blush on the apples of his cheeks when the waiter suggests the Côte De Boeuf For Two, and he has to inform the man that they are not, in fact, there on a date. She also notes and is bemused by the look of utter shock when she asks if she may order that for herself. The shock turns to what she can only presume to be mortification when she then proceeds to make four modifications to her selection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The sole for me, please.” He says simply as he hands over his menu and then turns to lock eyes with Rey. They’re glassy, she’s realizing, and dark. Darker than they’d looked the day she met him. They are both completely silent, neither willing to back down from the unspoken staring contest that has started between them. Another server comes by offering wine, and before Ben can say a word Rey asks for a bottle of their best red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, they said you liked things your way.” He says, finally. She quirks a corner of her mouth in a way she’s sure will piss him off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’d say I’ve earned the right to like things my way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, Miss Kenobi.” Ben runs his hand through his thick, wavy hair, pushing it up and back away from his face, like that motion will help him gather the courage he needs to stand up to her. “I’m going to be honest with you - not everyone wanted you for this role.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She figured as much, and doesn’t allow this to deter her. He looks up at her, eyebrows raised, assessing her reaction. She does her best not to give him one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I don’t just mean Phasma, either.” He says quietly. Oh. She <em> hadn’t </em> figured that. “The acting portion of your audition, it was fantastic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiles at the memory, the way he’d looked at her, her hand in his. He’s right, it was fantastic, and for once she’s not pinning that entirely on her own talent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And your voice.” He finally smiles when he begins to talk about her singing. The dimples she’d noticed in the wings are back and the fire in her stomach dies, butterflies rising from the ashes and fluttering around uncontrollably. “Miss Kenobi, your voice is <em> incredible </em>. I mean, it’s not the first time I’ve had the chance to hear you live, but every time it’s just… it’s magic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey is a star. She has won Grammys. Multiple. A Tony. A Drama Desk. It was her star power alone that earned her this role, she’s known that from the beginning, yet hearing this from Mister Solo’s own admission makes her blush like a schoolgirl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Mister Solo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone knows you can sing. There’s not a person on the production team that denies your talent or the accolades you’ve <em>earned</em>. He emphasizes the last word before taking a deep breath. He holds for a moment, releases, then continues. “However, it was thought, by more than just Miss Phasma, that with your level of experience, you should have chosen a song that better suits what we are looking for in Anya. Something more mature. Your emotional connection to the song was absolutely palpable, just incredible, truly. But others felt that you arrogantly came to the audition unprepared, betting on your name alone to earn this role.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey doesn’t know what to say to that, though it is clear he is awaiting a reaction. She is saved, thankfully by the waiter delivering their food. She smiles and gives a curt nod, Ben makes eye contact, says a quiet “thank you”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeming to also be thankful for a distraction, he takes a long pull from his glass of wine before digging into his meal. Following his lead, Rey takes a sip of wine and begins to cut her beef, slicing it slowly, wanting to revel in what looks to be one of the best meals she’s ever had on a director’s dime.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They eat silently until Ben is done with his dish, and she tries not to laugh out loud at the way his eyes bug when he notices she is nearly halfway through the second cut of beef already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But before long, they have reached the point where the conversation can no longer be avoided. When he doesn’t appear too keen to pick up where he left off, Rey does what she does best; takes control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“While I appreciate the negotiating I imagine you must have done on my behalf, Mister Solo,” she begins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben.” He interrupts. “Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, <em> Ben </em>.” She decides she likes the sound of that. Likes the way it feels falling out of her mouth. “I appreciate your feedback, even if it does nothing but reveal that I was not as easy a sell as Mister Storm thought I’d be. However, I would be remiss not to point out that you did negotiate on my behalf. For quite a while, in fact. All other principle parts had been cast before me, and I’m the titular character.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leans back in her chair and folds her arms across her chest. She has to school her features to appear completely nonchalant. She won’t get anywhere if this crew thinks they have an inch. She’s in charge here. She is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to be a bit forward and assume that that is because <em> you </em> are aware of my so-called star power.” He doesn’t deny it. “I assume you fought so hard for me to have this role because you trust that I am going to deliver, as an actor and as an investment. And you would have been correct.” <br/><br/>It’s arrogant, and exactly the sort of thing she knows has aided in giving her the resident diva of broadway reputation. But she’s right. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to give this my all, Mister Solo. Ben.” He smirks at her correction. Bastard. “And despite what Miss Phasma may or may not have told you and the production team about her time with me on Matilda, the only changes I am proposing are ones that are to the show's benefit. If you leave this script as is, I will buy out my contract today, and you will have a rather difficult time keeping audiences happy when they realize exactly how much their beloved Anastasia has been bastardized.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She expects anger. She expects he will tell he regrets hiring her; wishes he’d listened to his colleagues. But she is met with neither sentiment. He simply rests his forearms on the immaculately white tablecloth, clasps his hand together and nods for her to continue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well. That was easy. She reaches into the bag she’d brought with her and retrieves the script. He does the same. Then, or easily the third time tonight, Rey is sure Ben’s eyes will pop out of his head at any minute when he notices all the notes and red marks she’s made in her copy over the last twenty four hours. Yes, it’s very possible she’s being over the top, but rehearsals are only sixteen days away, now. Time is of the essence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s start with Gleb, then.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos and especially subscriptions to this story! Right now I am working with a 6 chapter outline,  but I'm already thinking that will be going up to 7 or 8, depending on how the characters cooperate over the next few weeks!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, a bit shorter than last time, but next chapter, which will reveal exactly what happened between Rey and Phasma during their run on Matilda, is already looking to be quite long. And smutty.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to follow a rough timeline that the actual Broadway show followed, starting from the completion of the workshops and following through opening night. While I used to be very active in community theater and my local community college's theater program, most of what I did was back stage: costumes, set design, lighting board operation, etc. So my audition experience is limited, so I drew from what experience I do have here. I've never been through the process for a professional production!</p>
<p>This will contain excerpts from the stage script... so beware! There are some big changes from the animated film to the musical! Which becomes a big problem for Rey when she gets her script next chapter! </p>
<p>Tags will be updated as necessary!</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>